All Figured Out
by JAM151992
Summary: Emmett McCarty thought he had girls figured out until he met Rosalie Hale. All human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer: I do not own any of the character's or anything twilight that is all the work of the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. **

**The idea for this story just came to mind and once I started writing I couldn't stop. For once I actually have a story plan, although I have no idea if I'll actually stick to it for once. Always so many ideas! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this story!! **

_EmPOV: _

New school year, gotta love it.

I spun around as some new brunette walked pasted me, I looked her up and down pausing longer at her ass as she walked away, definitely going to be a good year.

"Emmett!" I heard someone yell at me, turning around I saw Jasper heading down the hall towards me.

"Hey man" I said while shoving books into my locker.

Jasper leaned against the locker next to mine, with his I'm about to go into a totally bitch rant face on. I'd tried endlessly to teach Jasper how to act and handle girls but he still hadn't caught on, idiots only going to get himself hurt. I learnt that the hard way with…. But I wasn't going to think of that anymore.

"So, have you seen Rosalie this year? Bella was going on about it this morning, apparently her cousin who's transferred here this year gave her a make over." Jasper began his rant, you see this is the problem with living in a house full of girls you pick up the gossip gene. Bella was Jasper's younger sister and such a big mouth with all her yacking, and his mum was worse. Plus to add on top of that his dad left when he was like 5 so he's just been growing up with just girls around the house. His girly trait was proving hard to wipe-out.

Wait, did he mention Rosalie? A make-over? Is he serious? Nothing could make that girl look good, and I mean NOTHING! "Rosalie Hale got a make-over? Jasper that girl couldn't look good even if she tired, with her huge glasses, awful fashion sense, plus I don't think she's ever brushed her hair in her life! It's not possible that that girl could look good" I said, I'd have to admit I've never really payed much attention to her before, I put all my attention into the girls that I deemed worthy of my time.

Jasper just rolled his eyes "We'd better hurry up or we're going to be late", oh my fucking god! Here he goes again, being on time is not something that mixes well with a guy like me, nope, never happening.

"Jeeze Jazz, if you really want to be on time you can run off to class. I'm gonna wait for Edward" I said, causing Jasper to wrinkle up his nose. "What's Edward done to ya now?" I asked, Jazz's face expression looked appalled at the thought of Edward.

"He's dating Bella" Jazz said with a blank expression.

"He's what? Fuck seriousely? Have I not taught him anything! Don't get tied down with a girl. You know I bet this is why I haven't heard of it until now. That boy is never going to get laid!" my comment caused another grimace from Jasper.

"I'd prefer it if he didn't, at least not with Bella" he said.

Jeeze, these two. It's been over a year and they still haven't picked up on anything I've been trying to teach them. But on the plus side, Jazz was a fucking mad drummer and Edward was pretty sweet with the guitar, so they made up for the incompetence with girls in there music. Which then leads to me getting the girls, there's only one thing girls want more then professional athletes, rock stars.

Girls give you the illusion that they all want the nice guy, but in reality you have to be the jerk for them to want you.

_RPOV: _

"Alice, are you really going to make me do this? I'll look like an idiot going to school in this!" I protested while admiring myself in the mirror, I knew I was pretty but I tried to cover it up with big glasses and baggy clothes, however when Alice transferred to Forks, she went into over hall on my look. Now I was standing in the mirror looking back at a girl in dresses in dark blue skinny jeans tucked into knee high black boots, a slightly baggy bark purple top with a little embroidery around the low cut neck line. My long blond hair fell down to my waist in light waves instead of it's usual pony tail.

Alice looked me up and down, "Rose we agreed on this yesterday, you're not going into school in the old shit that doesn't show off any of your figure. If I had legs like yours I'd never even consider hiding them under those awful track pants and jeans four sizes two big! You look hot, your amazing Rosalie Hale and anyone who tells you any different can go and get fucked! Your not hiding any long Rose!" Alice started on her rant that I'd heard at least 50 times over the summer, although Alice was about 5 foot 1 she was one of the scariest people I'd ever met. But I'd have to give it to her, she had a point, I shouldn't 'give a fuck' what other people think of me.

I nodded trying to pick up some sought of look on my face that wasn't fear "Ok, you're right Alice, I can do this" I said with confidence.

Alice jumped up and down in excitement; she was dressed in a candy cane pink skirt, a white singlet and candy cane pink peep toes. When she started my 'make-over' I was scared that I was going to end up with a wardrobe as bright as hers, luckily she believe in everyone having there own individual style and I got my input.

Alice grabbed my arm "Come on! Lets go!!" she said, I was still getting used to the idea of having someone so happy and jumpy all the time around the house. I still didn't understand why she was so hyped up about the first day of school, if I were her going to a new school I'd be hiding in the corner, not exited to be going.

I grabbed my over size handbag, that had now replaced my old blue back pack as a school bag, and headed down to the car.

As soon as I parked the car Alice jumped out, I gripped the steering wheel trying to build up enough courage to leave the car.

I can do this, I can do this…

I opened the door of my car and got out, pulling off my confident look better then I thought I'd be able to.

Alice walked to my side and we walked into the school together. The halls were quiet, oh shit we were late… that meant we were going to make an entrance into home room, shit!

We quickly found our lockers, which I had managed to get next to each other luckily.

We put our bag into out lockers getting out what we needed for our first classes "Good luck Rose, I know you can do this! I'll see you later!" Alice said as she ran off down the hall. I'd have to give it to her; she had a hell of a lot of self confidence.

Oh right, got to get to class. I turned and took off down the hall jogging to find the room I was looking for, maybe if I hurried everyone wouldn't have sat down yet.

I was focusing on the direction in which I was headed, then SPACK… the next thing I knew I was laying on my back with some guy pressed against me. I pushed him off of me. He got up off the floor without offering to help me up, jerk!

He looked at me and smirked "If you really wanted to talk to me you didn't have to actually run into me" he said.

Cocky basted.

I rolled my eyes "I'm late for a class" I said as I pushed past him without even looking at him and continued down the hall. Jerks really are a waste of my time.

I opened the door to the class room and everyone in the room turned around to stair at me, oh right, I almost forgot about my changed appearance.

I went and found a seat, and looked directly at the board trying to ignore everyone in the class room that was still staring at me.

**So what did you think? **

**Reviews are appreciated! : ) **

**Anyone want to guess who it was that Rose ran into? **

**I'm going to update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading : ) **

**Jess xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed the last chapter and added it to favourites and alerts. **

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! **

_EmPOV: _

I picked my books up off the floor, wow that was strange, I've had girls do extreme things to get my attention but literally running into me is a new one. Although that girl didn't even look at me, which was interesting too, and she was hot! Wait, since when does this happen? A hot girl runs into me in the hall and then gets up and takes off quickly, that's not normal.

Ah, she must be new, that would explain why she didn't take any interest in me. It's the only obvious explanation.

I took my time getting to my first class, by the time I reached the room I opened the door and everyone else in the class room had sat down in there seats. Causing everyone's attention to turn to me, hell yes! Man I love making an entrance; I looked around the classroom for a seat. A few girls waved at me and smiled, hahaha that's right be hopeful bitches… now which ones the hottest, I'll have to sit with that one.

Ooh she's pretty hot, but my eyes suddenly focused on one girl sitting in the from of the room franticly writing down whatever was written on the board… it was the same girl I ran into in the hall and man she was fucking hot.

I walked over and sat down in the seat next to her, then looked at her with my signature smile plastered on my face. She turned and looked at me with her big violet blue eyes, "Sorry, you can't sit there, I've got someone coming back that's already there" she gestured to a pile of book at the top of the desk.

What the fuck was this? No one tells me to move, no one! "Nah babe it's my seat now" I leaned back putting one of my arms on the back of her chair and resting my feet on the desk, swinging slightly on the chair.

She turned to me and gave me a death glare, "oooh scary!" I chuckled.

Then a smirk came over her face, she dropped her pencil out of her hand, leaned down under the desk to get it. Then smack! My head whacked into the desk behind me and I was lying on my back on the floor.

Suddenly there was a bunch of girls from the room around me trying to help me, Jessica Stanley, a girl that's had a mega crush on me for ages only problem with her, she was a bad fuck.

As I was being dragged out of the classroom I looked over my shoulder and I could swear I saw the girl giggling, I couldn't be sure because she quickly covered her face with her hair.

Jessica and some other slut who's name I couldn't remember took me down to the first aid room, they argued the whole fucking way about some shit about who got to take me in. "Shut the fuck up! My head hurts!" I kinda yelled at them. Well they did deserve it, I mean come on! My head was thumping and they were fucking yelling at each other, it was enough to drive me crazy.

"Ohh I'm sorry Emmy Baby, Don't worry I've got you, I'll get you an ice pack to your head in just a second poky" Jessica winded in my ear.

"Look Jess, I said shut up, not keep whining!" I pulled away from both of the girls and walked into the office.

"Hey Mrs. Murk, is the Nurse in? I hit my head" I looked at the mousey haired receptionist that was sat behind the desk with a magazine in her hands.

She looked up from her magazine "Oh yes dear, sorry, Kerry! There's a student here for you" she yelled looking over to the open door at the end of the room "Just go straight down there she'll be with you in a second." Mrs Murk said.

I walked swaying slightly into the nurse's office, Nurse Steen looked up at me. "Oh dear, what happened to you?" she pulled me over to the bed in the corner of the room and I lied down.

"I hit my head on a desk" I said, wishing I had a way cooler story to tell.

She handed me an ice-pack "Here hold this to your head for a little while".

I held the ice-pack to my head. Ok Hmm, now I need a cool story to tell Jazz and Edward so I don't look like an idiot. If they know a girl took the initiative to make me fall out of my chair I'd never live it down.

I didn't understand why this girl wasn't falling at my feet, all the other girls do. Why should this girl be any different and I don't even know her name. Wait, what the fuck am I doing obsessing over a girl like this. I'm loosing my mind, it must be because I hit my head, ok, from now on I'm not going to think about her at all.

her legs are so fucking long and hot and her ass in those jeans was just…. Shit! Shit shit shit! Stop it Emmett you idiot.

"Emmett! What the fuck man? You already managed to end up in here, can't u even get through the first period? I'm going to start to think that you have a crush on Nurse Steen" Jazz yelled at me as he entered the room, then noticing that Nurse Steen was glaring at him from her desk in the corner of the room. "Oh, opps, Sorry Nurse Steen" he said sheepishly.

I sat up and looked at Jazz, "Shut up man, my head hurts" I said.

Jazz looked at me "Ohh sorry dude, what happened to ya anyway?" he asked, oh shit, I need something anything cool to say.

Just then Edward waltzed into the room with a smirk on his face "Yeh, what happened to you Emmett?" he asked, stupid bastard I hate him even more by the second.

"I…I" I was cut off.

Bella skipped into the room, took Edwards hand in her and smiled "I heard from Alice, a new girl in my Biology class, that you got thrown out of your chair by a girl Emmett! Is that true?" she giggled. Fuck girls and there fucking gossip!

"No! that so did not happen… I… I, was doing a noble thing of helping her when she dropped her pen and my chair slipped out from under me" I said, ha there! That sounded logical… kind of.

"Bullshit Emmett! She called you out for being cocky and tipped your chair over!" Bella said with a smirk. Stupid gossiping bitch!

Jazz and Edward stared at me in shock, "A girl put you in your place for once? Wow, that's a first isn't it… well except of course…"

I cut Edward off "Shut up dude! We don't bring that up ever again remember? And she didn't put me into place; I'll just have to show this girl what she missed out of by doing that to me! Then she'll be sorry!" I said, hell yes, this was going to be fun if this girl was new then she was going to learn exactly what she had just missed out on.

Edward rolled his eyes and left the room with Bella hand in hand. Stupid happy couple, Edward was an idiot for tying himself down to one girl, he used to get some serious ass in the old days. Then Bella came along and since then he turned into a love written idiot and I lost my wingman. I still couldn't believe that he didn't tell me and let me find out from Jazz.

Jazz looked at me "Right, Em if that what your doing don't do anything stupid.. I'll see ya a lunch" he said then left to his next class.

I stayed in the first aid room faking that I was still "dizzy" until the lunch bells rang, then I got up and headed straight down to the lunch room. I passed the janitors closet on my way, and looked at the door for a second, ah good lunch hour times in there. I smirked to myself at some of the memories.

My eyes were caught by a stream of blond hair that walked passed, I turned and looked the girl up and down. Oh fuck my luck, it's that girl again. I followed behind her and the short brown spiky haired girl that was with her into the lunch room, throwing subtle glances at her ass, fuck why did I have a feeling this girl was going to send me to hell.

I joined the lunch line behind the blond and grabbed a tray, she looked over her shoulder at me and wrinkled up her nose. "Not him again" she muttered, I don't think I was meant to hear that.

I gave her my signature grin again, "Hello Babe, I'm Emmett Mcarty what's your name?" I said.

She glared at me, what the hell is with the death glares from this girl? I swear that glare could kill.

"Rosalie Hale dip shit, I've been her for years. Of course I know who _you_ are you have a certain reputation here, and Emmett to tell you the truth… fuck off I'm not interested" she grabbed a sandwich of the lunch cart and went to pay for it, then joining her friend at a table, leaving me standing there dumbstruck.

It's me, I never get turned down by a girl! Every girl in school would die to get with me. Except this girl, this girl turned me down? Completely shut me down before I even asked for her number or anything? What the fuck?

Plus wow, I would have never thought that Rosalie Hale had that hidden under her old garbage bag look. There had to be two Rosalie Hale's in the school, it's not possible that that's the same girl. Couldn't be, could it?

I quickly grabbed some food having no idea what I was grabbing and went and sat down with Jazz, Edward and regrettably Bella.

I stared across the room at Rosalie trying to work out some similarities with her and the girl that I used to cringe at the thought of. Not possible it wasn't, I strained my memory trying to remember what Rosalie used to look like but came up a blank. She wasn't worth me looking at before… but now, now I couldn't take me eyes off of her.

She looked up and noticed me staring at her, a puzzled expression came across her face then she proceeded to flip me off, which made me smirk for some odd reason.

What the hell has gotten in to me "Emmett! Emmett dude!" I looked up at Edward yelling at me.

"Yeh, what's up?" I asked.

"Dude thought you'd like tripped out on us there, we were talking about the set list for the gig tonight at the midnight bar" Edward said, looking at me concerned. "How hard did you hit your head man, you've like completely tuned out on us, are you going to be ok for tonight? We can cancel if you don't think you're up to it?"

Pfft, I was so not letting Edward pity me, no fucking way! I'm Emmett fucking Mcarty! Everyone looks up to me! "Nah Ed, I'm fine" we went into discussing the set list for that night, until Bella started complaining that Edward was ignoring her. Then I got up and left the table, finding myself ten minutes later in the janitor's closet with a new cute strawberry blond… I think her name was Tonya… no Tanya, that's it.

_RPOV: _

Oh my god! That guy is such a dick; does he not take a hit? I'm not interested! Jeeze, why can't he just fuck off?

I can't believe he was staring at me and he didn't even seem to be frugal about it! He just sat there blankly staring; I wouldn't have thought that he'd at least pretend that he wasn't staring, but apparently not. Emmett Mcarty, jerk just the name made me feel sick.

"Rose? Rose!" Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face until I looked at her. "Did you not listen to a word I just said, great thanks Rose I feel loved" Alice put on a sarcastic pout.

I laughed "I'm sorry Ali, I'm just a bit distracted. What were you saying?" I asked her.

A huge smile appeared on Alice's face "Ooh distracted by the Mcarty boy? He is pretty cute, I mean if you're into that much muscle. Personally I'd go from someone more like Jasper sitting next to him, now that boy is cute" Alice leaned her chin on the palms on her hands and let out a girly sigh.

I looked at Alice then glanced at the Jasper kid. "Why don't you go and talk to him then?" I asked.

Alice looked at me "Well you see Rose, I have a plan… but he'll be mine by the end of the week, it's inevitable he'll fall for me the moment he lays eyes on me in English after lunch hour. He'll invite me to see him at his gig with the rest of his band at a club tonight, which of course I'll say yes and I'll drag you along because well I'm not going on my own, then it will progress from there and he'll be mine" she said with determination in her eyes.

"And how do you know this Ali?" I questioned her, I knew I shouldn't Alice has always been practically right about everything.

"Well, Rosalie that is for me to know and you to find out… you can't avoid the inevitable, like what's going on between you and Emmett, it's inevitable" she grinned staring off into the distance thinking of her "predicted" future.

I rolled my eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about Alice".

She smirked "Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that Rose" she took a sip of her water and looked up at me "When have I ever been wrong?"

I wasn't going to argue with her there…. It was a lost fight.

Just as Alice had said, by the time I met her by the car after school she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You'd better know where the Midnight Club is, because that's where we're going tonight!" she get into the car jumping up and down in her seat "To the mall Rose! We need something absolutely fabulous to wear!" Alice pulled out her credit card and clutched it to her chest.

I started the car and went to drive out, and then a boy ran out in front of the car, a curly brown haired boy with deep brown eyes that seemed to be hiding something.

"Moron!" I yelled out of the window.

"You're the one that almost killed me!" he yelled back, then looked in the car directly at me and smirked.

Once he'd moved I pressed my foot down hard and sped off down the road.

**So what did you think of chapter two?**

**Please review and let me know! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

_JPOV: _

"Emmett are you seriously trying to get yourself killed?!?" I yelled to Em as he walked over to the car. Who does he think he is? Cars don't just stop because he suddenly walks across the fucking road, idiot!

"Don't get your panties in a knot Jazzmina, the car didn't hit me. Plus it was all part of the plan." He grinned at me.

"Plan? Another plan Emmett, are you serious? It's the first day back at school you can't already be scheming!" I complained, but come on I had my reasons. Emmett's plans always seemed to have a way of getting him in a huge mess that I always had to dig him out of. Which was ok for junior year but now that we're seniors it was just a fucking waste of time, was he ever going to grow up?

Em turned and walked a girl walked by the car and wolf whistled; she turned around and smiled at him.

Stupid question, the answer to that is obviously a big fat no.

I leaned against the car, expecting Emmett to take off after the girl and leave me here waiting for him to come back. However, today he surprised me by turning around opening the passenger door and climbing into the car leaving me standing there in shock.

I composed myself and got into the drivers seat, "Emmett man are you feeling ok? I mean you didn't even get that girls number"

Emmett smirked, "That's because I have a plan, remember? I told you".

Oh for fucks sake, again with the plan, he's got to be kidding me. "What's this plan of your Emmett?" I said a concerned.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he grinned. Oh fuck, he's got something big in store I can tell.

Before I could investigate more into whatever he was planning, the back door opened and Bella slid into the backseat followed by Edward.

"Jazz you don't need to drop Edward home, he's coming over to help me with our biology project for a bit" Bella said.

"Ok Bells" I started the engine.

Emmett turned around in his seat, looked at Edward and wiggled his eyebrows at Ed, "Biology homework huh?"

Edward rolled his eyes "Yes Emmett, Biology homework you now the class? Or have u been too busy fucking someone in the janitors closet to go to that class? Bella and I are working on the creb cycle" Edward stated.

Emmett shut up after that, and turned back around in his seat. I could tell his brain was working overtime trying to figure out why Edward was actually studying.

I pulled up out the front of Emmett's house and he got out of the car "See y'all later tonight. I'm going to drive myself there so meet you guys there".

"Ok Em, we'll see ya then" I said, then drove off towards my house.

I got the house and parked my car when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and said the flashing message from Alice, and smiled.

"Who messaged you?" Bella piped in from behind me. Shit, didn't she get out of the car.

I composed myself "No one interesting".

"Bullshit, Jazz you're smiling like you just won the jackpot" she said peering over to try and see the message.

"Bella hurry up!" Edward called from the front door.

I looked at Bella and grinned "You better go and run after Eddy boy".

She let out a load sigh of annoyance "I'll remember this Jazz, your telling me later!" and with that she jumped out of the house and run up to Edward, then the two of them disappeared into the house.

I looked back down at my phone and clicked the read button on the message.

_Hey Jazz!!_

_Remember how you were telling me about being worried about Emmett? Well I have a plan! I'll tell you all about it when I see you tonight! _

_Love Alice xoxo _

I chuckled; she really remembered my little rant about Emmett? This girl really had caught my attention and I couldn't wait to see her later on.

_APOV: _

I jumped up and down holding the perfect dress for tonight, it was exactly what I was looking for!

"Rose! Look at this one! Isn't it perfect for me?!?" I yelled exited at her, holding up a beige v neck dress that would sit tightly around my waist but then flowed out a little from my hips down with black trim around the neckline and at the bottom of the dress.

Rose looked up at the dress "Yeah, it will be perfect for you, if you team it with tights and the black round toes that you have at home" she said smiling.

"Ohh, that's a perfect idea Rose! Do you have anything that you think might be nice to wear?" I asked going over to her to peer at the items she was holding in her arms.

"Well I was thinking, this singlet" she held up a plain white singlet "With this necklace" she held a silver necklace that had a bunch of chains all linked up together, a military style jacket "then wear the black jeans that I have at home with it and my black ankle boots" she looked at me "What do you think?".

I smiled "I have taught you well Rose! That's going to be perfect! Your going to attacked so much attention from…. Um, everyone there!" oooh, that was close, I almost said Emmett, then I would have been in shit with her forever. Oops, close call.

Three hours later, we were back home and almost ready to go. "Alice! Hurry up, you've been in your room for two hours! Surely it doesn't take you that long to get ready!" Rose yelled banging on my door.

I grabbed my handbag off my bed and opened my door "I needed to look perfect Rose, and that takes time!" I smiled and turned around in a circle "See perfect! Now we need to hurry or we're going to be late". I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her out to my car.

"No Alice, we're taking my car. People around here don't just turn up in a porche to a bar!" Rose whined.

I rolled my eyes "Well they do now" I grinned and got into the drivers seat.

Rose let out a loud 'hmph' then got into the car. She looked at me "People are going to stair at us you know".

I grinned "That's exactly what I was going for", and then I speed out of the driveway.

Once we were inside the bar I noticed Jazz straight away, he was up on the small stage talking to Edward. I smiled and waved at Jazz, then turned to Rose.

"Do you want to get us some drinks? I'm just going to talk to Jazz for a sec" I said to Rose.

She nodded "Ok, I'll see you in the booth in the corner when you're done" then she headed off toward the bar.

"Hey gorgeous" Someone with a slight southern accent whispered in my ear, only one person matched that voice. I turned around and smiled at Jazz.

"Hey Hansom" I said with a grin, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the crowd of people.

He smiled "So, what was this 'plan' that you messaged me about?"

"Well I think that….

_RPOV: _

I sat down at the booth and took a sip of my coke, glancing over at Alice and Jasper I could tell they were deep in conversation about something. What is she up to? What ever it is, it can't be good.

"Hi!" I looked up at a big browned eyed perky girl looking at me. "I'm Bella Swan!" she say down at the booth, "I'm so looking forward to see the guys play tonight, there amazing. Edward playing his guitar is just…" she stopped her sentence and fanned herself with her hand.

I laughed "Well hello Bella, I'm Rosalie. Yeah, I'm really looking forward to seeing them play, who else is in the band? Alice only mentioned Jasper" I asked curious.

Bella smiled "Oh, I already know who you are." She said it like it was obvious, interesting I never thought anyone noticed me. "Well in the band there is Edward on guitar" she smiled sheepishly "Jasper on drums, Mike on bass but of course he isn't any good I don't really understand why they even choose him…" I didn't hear whatever else she was saying because my eyes locked on someone across the room. I got out of my chair and started to head across the room towards the jackass.

**Want to take a guess at who Rose is going to? It's definitely not Emmett **

**I'm trying to include a behind story for all of the other character's in this story as well. So I won't be fully focusing on Emmett and Rosalie, I'm going to jumble it up a bit. But Emmett and Rosalie will be my main focus, it is an Em n Rose story after all. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please Review!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took so long to update this time, my laptop desided to die and I lost everything. I had a chapter and a half written and now it's gone. But anyway it work out for the better because I wrote a much better chapter, well that what I think anyway. I hope you all like it!**

_RPOV: _

What the hell was he doing here! I thought he moved away so that I would never have to see him again. I walked across the bar towards my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black. What a dick! He cheated on me, made everyone in the entire school hate me and that all lead up to me deciding that from then on I wasn't going to dress up just so I got attention.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back?" I said to him glaring

He looked at me and smirked "Well well well I didn't think I'd end up seeing _you _down here Rose. It's a free country I can come into town if I like", Stupid bastard.

"Oh grow up Jacob" I rolled my eyes, he was still the same old asshole that I dumped a year ago. After that I swore that I was never ever going to date a stuck up jerk again and I'm sticking to that.

"Still feisty I see Rose, you should drop around and visit me some time. I'm going to school on the reserve now, you should drop by. I've missed you." He said trying to sound sincere, if I didn't know what a huge lying jerk he was I may have actually believed his bullshit.

"Whatever Jacob, you know that's never going to happen. You can stick to your slutty hors and leave me alone" I walked away from him back over to the table where Bella was looking at me confused. I really didn't want to put up with Jacob's bullshit, which was something I'd promised myself that i would never put up with ever again.

Bella stared at me with curiosity as I sat back down, when I didn't say anything she piped in "Who was that? You didn't look very happy to see him?"

"My ex-boyfriend, we didn't end very well, that was a year ago. I haven't seen him since then and well I didn't exactly want to". I said, I'd only just met Bella so I didn't really want to go into details of it all. Well actually I wouldn't even want to go into the details with Alice, but the past is the past I should just let it go.

"Ok, that must be frustrating; I guess I'm lucky in that way Edward's my first real boyfriend. I've had little flings before but nothing serious" she looked up at the stage at Edward lovingly. Wow she's really hung up on this guy.

"So, what were you saying before I interrupted you?" I asked wanting to get off the Edward topic and try to break her staring at him.

She turned towards me and smiled "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Um, so Mike Newton is the bassist, get this though he's not actually playing, they tape the bass before they go on stang and make Mike think he's actually playing."

I giggled, "Oh Mike Newton, I've seen him around before. But I guess I'm one of the lucky ones he leaves me alone. I've seen him trying to hit on some of the other girls, I almost feel sorry for the guy".

Bella nodded "Lucky you, he's been trying to get me to go out with him since the 5th grade. Last year he made sure that all of his classes were the same as mine and I had him following me around like a lost puppy for the entire year. That was until summer holidays when I started dating Edward; Mike's left me alone since then." Bella blushed and looked back at the stage.

There she goes again, Edward has done a pretty good job of getting that girl hooked on him.

"Hey girls! Sorry I took so long Jasper and I got talking and then I don't know where the time went. What have I missed?" Alice smiled and sat down in the booth.

"Nothing really, Bella and I have just been talking" I said not wanting to bring up Jacob with her because I knew that would lead to lots of questions.

Bella didn't even hesitate "Yeah, we've just been talking about the band, I was explaining to Rosalie about Mike. Oh, which reminds me, don't mention that he isn't actually playing to him".

I was beginning to like Bella more and more, she seemed to have a sense of what people wanted.

Alice smiled "Ok, that's good. There just waiting for Emmett to get here so that they can start playing", Alice glanced at me with an innocent expression on her face.

I frowned "I should have guest, who else would be there lead singer other than him. Well, I'm determined to have fun tonight and I'm not going to let any jerk mess that up. Plus just because he's in the band doesn't mean I have to talk to him." I smiled thinking of the bright side of this, but I couldn't help but wonder why Emmett always seems to be turning up where ever I go.

"Exactly Rose, see you're seeing the bright side of this!" Alice smiled "But I wish they'd hurry up and start, I can't wait to see Jazz play" Alice was jumping up and down in her seat; I'd began to notice it was a habit of hers whenever she was exited.

_EmPOV: _

I opened the back door and ran into the back room behind the stage, Jasper was sitting on the couch tapping him drum sticks against him leg anxiously, Edward was walking around the room giving him guitar a final tune and Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"Emmett you're late again, come on dude you know how pissed Garret gets if we're on late" Jasper whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Jazz I'm here and we're not going to be late we still have 5 minutes that heaps of time". Jasper's fucking time thing was really starting to piss me off, I had a good reason to be late but he doesn't even think of asking why it was.

Garret came into the room, "Ok, you guys have to be on in 3 minutes; the stage is all set up and ill be behind the bar if you need anything" he said, Garret owned the bar and we'd managed to convince him to let us play here regularly until we could get signed. Which I hoped would be soon, I just have to get Duke to see that we're worth it.

Jazz and Edward went out onto the stage and I followed after them, once we were out there Mike left a girl that seemed to be trying very hard to get away from him and jumped up onto the stage picking up his bass.

I scanned the crowed as the music started then I began to sing.

_This is a long all about my love life,_

_If pathetic I know but that's all right, _

_In the crowd there's a girl, _

_She is pretty, _

_By the way, _

_By the way, _

_I was wondering what's your name? _I

I continued to sing.

We all got off the stage and Garret came on "Give it up for Emmett Mcarty and his band" everyone clapped.

We went and grabbed some drinks and sat around a table.

"Where the heck's Mike?" Jazz asked.

"Probably found another girl to try and seduce" Edward said making a face. "It was a smart move making those bass tracks though".

"Hey, make sure you don't tell him, he really thinks he's playin" I said, Mike was pretty much a lost cause but I felt sorry for the guy so we let him into the band to try and make him a little less of a loser.

"What's up guys?" Mike came over to the table in cowboy outfit.

"Dude what's with the outfit?" Jazz asked as we all stared at him confused. I bet Jazz and Ed were thinking the same thing as me 'was it possible that he could be any more weird?'

"Well I was watching one of those cowboy movies, and they always get the girls. So I thought I would try it out. I was thinking of bring a whip too, do you think it was good or bad that I left it behind?" Mike looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh before I replied, "No, it was a good idea what you left it behind Mike".

He nodded "Ok, well I'm going to go and see if I can find some chicks. Later bros" Mike turned and strutted off.

I looked at Jazz and Ed who were both laughing now, "He wasn't serious was he?" Edward asked.

I laughed "It's Mike, of course he was serious and to I was beginning to think he was improving".

I looked around the bar and caught sight of Rosalie sitting in a booth with the little pixie girl and Bella.

"Ohh, isn't that the Rosalie chick?" I asked.

Jasper and Ed both turned around to look at Rosalie, "Yeah, that's her. Why?" Ed asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Hmm, I was considering going over to talk to her but the thought of having the little pixie girl and Bella there too didn't make it seem like the right time.

I looked down and took a sip of my drink, and when I looked up Bella was over here standing next to Edward and Jasper's eyes were locked on the pixie girl pulling a chair up next to him.

She smiled at me "Hello Emmett, I'm Alice. You know you should go and talk to Rose before she decides to go home".

"huh? What? Oh yeah, hey Alice. I was just thinking of doing that. I'll see you guys later". I got up and walked over to Rosalie just as she was finishing off her drink and getting ready to leave.

A strawberry blond girl that I kind of recognised jumped out in front of me blocking my path. "Hey Emmett", I tried to get around her without talking to her but she swerved in the same direction as me "Tanya, remember the janitors closet? Anyway I had a really good time, and was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Was this girl serious? "Er, no" I tried to get around her again, but she blocked me.

"Well here's my number" she tucked a piece of paper into my hand and I ducked around her this time getting past and dropping her number. "Call me!" she yelled after me.

I finally reached Rosalie's table, "Hi, I'm Emmett what's your name?"

"Er, Rosalie" she gestured her head over to the Tanya "that a friend of your"

"Er, she'd like to be, what about you?" I asked her.

"Well I think we both know I could be but that's not the question" she said, oh she was good.

"Well what is?" ha, I could play at this game too.

"Does that usually work?" she asked, Hmm she actually calling me out on this, interesting.

"Most of the time" thought I might as well be honest, in fact she's the only so far that this hasn't worked on, usually I'd have girls begging to give me there number by now.

She lightly laughed "your song was really clever"

"Thank you thank you" I replied.

"You're really good" she said.

"Well your really beautiful" I could see her slightly blush. Oh yeah Em, you've still got it even with her.

Alice and Jazz came over to the table, "Rose, I'm going to go out with Jazz for a bit. So you can just take the car home. Will you be alright here?"

Rose nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine" she took the keys and Alice and Jasper left. Then Rose turned back to look at me.

"She seems like a whole lot of excitement" I said to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, Alice has her own way of doing things" she replied.

"What about you?" I asked

"I do things differently" Rosalie said sounding a little unsure of herself. "Does that bother you?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm definitely willing to find out." I said hopeful that she would give me her number then.

"Ah another line" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm working on my delivery", she really was different from other girls, which made my want for her to go out with me stronger.

"Your delivery was fine but it was the sincerity that was lacking" she got up and started to walk out of the bar.

Damn it, we'll I'll definitely get her number off her next time.

I went back over to the table were Bella and Edward were sitting; Edward looked at me "No number?"

"All in due time" I said,

Three days past and I couldn't get Rosalie out of my head it was driving me crazy. I hadn't even taken a girl out or even attempted to get a number from anyone.

I walked over to my usual seat in the lunch hall, when I got closer to the table I noticed that there were two other people sitting at the table. Alice was sitting close next to Jasper and he had an arm around her and next to Alice sat Rosalie, who was looking down reading a book so she didn't notice me approach.

When I pulled the chair out it scrapped against the floor making a loud scraping noise and Rose looked up at me.

I sat down and took a bit out of my sandwich; Jazz looked at me giving me the same look he'd been giving me for days now. 'When are you going to grow some ball and ask Rose out?' he'd asked me at least 20 times in the past three days.

Jeeze, fuck this I'm Emmett Mcarty I can get any girl I want and I was going to get Rosalie to go out with me before the end of the day.

"Alice I'm going to go to the library" Rosalie said getting up from her chair and walking off barely even taking a glance in my direction as she left the table.

I quickly ate the rest of my sandwich "I'm off too", I got up from my chair and ran out of the room after Rosalie.

"Rose?" I yelled, she turned around looking around the empty hall until her eyes found mind.

She sighed "What do you want now Emmett?"

I walked over to her, and she took a step back. I smirked and walked closer to her until she was backed up against the wall and I was right in from of her.

"Rose, give me a chance. Go on one date with me and if you decide that you don't want to see me anymore I'll leave you alone." I said looking at her.

She looked back at me and nodded "Ok, I'll give you one date" she said in a whisper.

Then I stepped back from her.

"I'll pick you up at 7 Saturday night" I said smiling then walked off.

I'd done it, I finally had a date with Rosalie Hale.

**So I finally got Rose and Em together, I didn't really want to out drag them getting together. **

**haha, and no one guest that it was Jacob. I kinda figured that it would be interesting to put him into a kinda bad role, let me know what you guys think. **

**Reveiw please!! **


	5. First date

_RPOV: _

I paced up and down my room, what the hell am I doing? Emmett's a dick; everyone goes around the school saying how much of a dick he is and all the girls he goes around sleeping with. I didn't think there would be many girls in the school that haven't fucked him before.

I pulled my bathrobe tighter around myself and looked at the outfit Alice had laid down on my bed.

"Rose, you said yes, you said you'd go out with him once. It's one date and if you don't like him he's going to leave you alone, don't back out now." Alice said trying to calm my nerves.

I groaned "Fine, I can do this, but there is no way in hell I'm wearing that Alice." I pointed to the short skirt and tight fitted top she had laid out on the bed.

Alice pouted "But you'll look great in it!"

I shook my head "I'm not dressing up for him, if he wants to take me out on a date that's what he's getting" I said firmly.

Alice looked at me curiously, "Hmm, ok Rose".

Well that was easy, I'm surprised it didn't take more to talk her out of it. Maybe I got my point across, if Emmett wanted to date me that was exactly what he was going to get, not some dressed up version of me.

I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of dusty blue jeans, a plain black tee-shirt and a pair of black flats. I quickly put them on and went into the bathroom looking back at my reflection in the mirror.

Hmm, maybe some light make-up. I picked up my mascara and put a thin coat on my naturally long eyelashes then dabbed on some slightly red lip gloss. I tied my hair into a low side pony tail and let my curls fall down over one of my shoulders.

Turning to my full length mirror to look at myself, my look was simple and it was all me.

I walked back into my room; Alice was lying across my bed flicking threw a magazine. She looked up at me and smiled, "Simple but still gorgeous" she nodded approvingly.

A horn tooted from outside, I looked out the window down at Emmett's car.

"He tooted! Can you believe that?" I rolled my eyes; there was no way in hell I was going to walk outside until Emmett came up to my door.

"I'll see you later tonight Ali" I said to her as I picked up my bag and headed downstairs.

"I want a full report when you get back!" Alice yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, Ali."

I looked out the front window, Em was still there sitting in his car waiting for me. There was no way in hell I was going to let him treat me like dirt, if he really wants to take me out he'll come to the door.

So I took appropriate action and did what any normal girl would do, I stood in the front window and looked at him. He stared back at me with a confused expression on his face, lifted up his hand and tapped his watch.

I shrugged and walked away from the window, two second later just as I expected there was a knocking on my door.

He's a quick learner.

I opened the door and forced a smile onto, which I'm sure was a pissed off look on my face. "Hi" I said.

He smiled his signature smile which I'd hate to admit did actually have an effect on lightening my mood "Hey" he said.

Then he took off down to his car and got back in leavening me to follow behind him. Well there goes the almost better mood, I frowned and walked down to the other side of the car.

That's when it hit me; I could make Emmett a better person. He could learn to be the 'nice guy' if he wanted to and the only way I was going to find that would was seeing if he would take the chance.

I looked down at the door handle and went to open it but pulled my hand back and stepped away from the car with my arms crossed. Emmett looked up at me fro inside the car confused, so I knocked on the window. I could see him let out a big sigh as he opened his door, got out of the car and came around to my side.

He looked at me puzzled and opened the car door; I smiled "thanks" and got into the car. Emmett then jogged around to the other side and got back in starting the engine.

"So, where are we going?" I asked looking at Emmett. This was going to be interesting because I had no idea where he would take me, but I was guessing that it would be dinner then him trying to seduce me in his car after.

A small smile spread across his lips, "How do you feel about heights?"

"H-heights? That depends on how high we're talking about?" I could remember the one time I'd gone abseiling down the side of a mountain, I'd never been up that high before and I never want to be up that high ever again.

His smile widened, "Don't worry Rosie, I won't let you fall".

If I wasn't so pre-occupied with trying to calm myself down from how high this thing we were going to do was going to be, I would have called him out for another line that he's used.

Somewhere really high in around here, I was racking my brain trying to work out where we would be going. There aren't too many places around here that involve heights.

Emmett pulled the car up at a carnival, I looked around confused.

He got out of the car and started heading towards the entrance, until he looked back at me still sitting in the car. A look of realisation came across his face as he jogged back to the car and opened my door for me.

I got out and smiled "Thanks" he was learning quickly it kind of made me think maybe he hasn't been a jerk all his life after all.

_EmPOV: _

I couldn't get my head around the idea that Rose would wait for me to be a gentleman and open doors for her and all that stuff. I'd convinced myself that girls didn't really like all that bullshit and that it was better to just be a jerk and get what you want.

I pushed the car door closed, and followed Rose into the carnival; I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when I showed her what we'd be doing.

I lead the way over to the... well I'm not actually sure the real name of it, but I call it the 'flying machine'. You put a suit on and air blows you up in the air like you're flying.

I pointed up to the people that were on it now "We're going to be doing that".

Rose looked at the people up in the air with wide eyes "w-we're going to be up that high? Without any ropes or anything?"

I nodded "uh huh, but I promise it will be fun", score! I'd actually managed to find something that she would feel uneasy about, that way I'll be able to make her feel safe and hopefully that might win her over.

Ugh, No not win her over, no way I don't want that I just want to get her to sleep with me. Don't I? What do I want? Oh shit, this isn't good, I'm questioning myself.

Rose didn't say anything until I handed her a suit to put on, she looked scared. "Emmett, I don't think I can do this".

I looked at her while I put my suit on "Yes you can Rose, I'm going to be up there with you and I promise nothing will happen to you while I am".

She firmly nodded "Ok, I guess" then she put her suit on.

I took her hand and lead the way up onto the jumping castle like surface of the platform. Rose was looking around the area looking like it was about to blow up.

I took her other hand in mind too "Rose look at me" I said, she turned her face towards mine and looked me in the eyes, "You're going to be ok, I'm here and I'm not going to let you go" I said. The air started to blow up upwards, Rose didn't seem to notice yet.

She giggled "What is this now, a superman movie?"

"Well it could be, this can be exactly like your flying with superman. As long as I don't have to wear the spandex pants and underwear on the outside of them, but the cape, now that I'll be willing to wear" I said with a laugh. I didn't have to look down to know that we were relatively high up in the air now.

She laughed "Only in your dream".

Her face turned scared again when she looked down and realised that we were high up now and she pulled herself close to me. "Wow, I didn't even realise that we'd gone up, it's really high up here".

I wrapped my arms around her, something about it just felt right "Yeah it's high, but don't look down look around at everything that you can see from up here".

We were silent as we looked around at the view from up there, it really was amazing looking at everything you could see from up higher and with Rose in my arms it felt like a different world.

Two hours later we were sitting under a tree eating French fries and laughing.

"Favourite move?" I asked, we'd been throwing random questions at each other for about an hour now. It seemed pointless to start with, but I was finding that it actually let me get to know Rose and understand her more.

She giggled "Breakfast at Tiffany's, I know it's not the best movie ever and if you've seen it I'd bet you'd find it very boring. But I love it".

"I'll have to admit I've never seen it before" I said.

A shocked expression came across her face "You've never seen it before, classic's Emmett you need to see the classics" she laughed.

"I know, I know, I've just never been into classics" I said.

She smiled "Well we are all entitled to our own opinions." We laughed together "What's your biggest fear?" she asked.

It was then that I noticed how close we were to each other and I leaned toward her expecting her to lean forward to and meet my lip, but instead nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at her, she'd moved away from me a bit, "Rejection" I said, admitting my biggest fear which fell into exactly what had just happened.

She got up off the grass, "We should go, it's getting late" she said.

"Yeah" I got up and we walked back to the car, I opened my door and got into the car. She opened the passenger side door and got in; there was a small frown on her face. Oh shit, I forgot to do the door. Damn it Emmett you've fuck this up now.

We drove back to her place in silence. I didn't understand what was happening here, whatever I expected Rose to do she did the opposite, none of it made since to me. It made me want to know more about Rose.

I hadn't felt like I wanted to get to know a girl properly since I'd dated, god I couldn't believe I was actually going to think of her again. I hadn't felt anything like this since I'd been dating Heidi.

**So, the person that Em's been trying to block from his mind this whole time is Heidi, I'll be explaining more about her in the next couple of chapter's and you'll also find out a lot more about Jacob and Rose's relationship. **

**What did you all think of Emmett and Rosalie's first date? **

**Please Review! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	6. Dear Diary

**I've decided to skip forward a little bit, just over Em and Rose's first couple of dates. I want to get into Emmett and Rose's background stories a bit more, this chapter going to focus on Rose's.**

_Three months later _

_EmPOV: _

Our lips met and moved together perfectly, just like the first time Rose had finally kissed me I felt something, something that I didn't think I could anymore. Heck, I never thought I'd attempt to take a girl on a second date again, but here I was with Rose 19 dates later and still not wanted to move on to someone else.

I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me, and then just like every other time she pulled away from me, way sooner then I would have liked.

"I'll go and see if Alice's has those English notes that we need" she got up off the bed smiling the smile that I'd noticed she only had when she was with me.

I nodded "mkay, hurry back". We were meant to be doing an essay together, although it wasn't really working out like that.

I scanned her room with my eyes, this was only the second time she's actually let me into her room.

Rose had this way of automatically making everyone around her respect her, even me, which was rare when it came to girls, but there were lots of things about her that didn't make sense to me. I wanted to know more.

A red book caught my eye; I picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't a book, it was a diary. Rose kept a diary?

I turned it over in my hands, open it? Don't open it? I could have the key to understanding Rose in my hands; all I had to do was open it.

The decision was made for me when I heard Rose walking back down the hall, I chucked her diary into my back pack, the closet thing to me. She walked into the room smiling, "Let's work on that essay later, I have better things I want to do now". She sat on my lap and met her lips with mine.

"I like your thinking" I murmured against her lips.

Later that night I found myself attempting to work on lyrics for a new song, but instead my eyes kept flickering over to the red diary sitting on my desk, her diary. The old Emmett wouldn't give a fuck about what was in a stupid diary, but now I didn't even know what I wanted. Rose confused me and I thought I could find clarity in this diary.

I got up, walked across my room, and picked up the diary which I was deluded enough into think it would tell me everything I wanted to know.

I turned to the first page written in the diary….

_Date: 26/06/1999_

_Age: 8_

_Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale_

Underneath was a picture of a little house with lots of flowers surrounding it, draw perfectly to 8 year old standards.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Today you and I went to see Doctor Gordon, Mummy didn't know what else to do to get you to go to school. We hope that maybe one day you'll be able to tell us or maybe you can confine in Dr. Gordon what's going on Rosie._

_With love always,_

_Mum_

_Date: 28/06/1999 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Dr. Gordon and my mum want me to write in you whenever I can, they say sometimes writing down what I feel might help me threw what I'm going threw. What am I going threw? I know I should be feeling something but I don't all I feel is numb. _

_Love Rosie _

_Date: 3/07/1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_Last night I cried for the first time since it happened. Dr. Gordon says that even thought crying is sad it was good to let out some feeling, she says very few kids my age saw what I had to see. She says when I want to write it down or talk about what happened I can. But I'm not ready yet, I can't put into words what happened that night. _

_Love Rosie _

I turned to the next page and read down it, a million questions went threw my mind, who was Dr. Gordon? A physiatrist? What had happened to Rose when she was little? I flicked forward a few pages in the diary to see if I could find some answers.

_Date: 7/05/2004_

_Dear Diary, _

_Five years ago today I sat on the couch watch the TV when mum came into the room and said she was going to run down to the store and pick up some milk. I felt that I was old enough to stay home by myself, after all it was a safe street or so I thought. _

_A few minutes after my mum left the house a man came and knocked on the door and of course I answered it. He asked to talk to my dad; I told the man that he was at work. So he asked where my mum was, being so young and naïve I told him the she'd gone out and would be home soon. _

_He gave me a grimace that has haunted me in my dreams to this day and pushed past me walking into my house. I told him he should leave and come back later when my dad was home, but he refused. _

_I went to call my mum and tell her that there was a strange man in our house, just as I went to dial the number a car came screeching down the driveway and my dad ran into the house yelling for me to come to him. _

_I ran out to my dad, but stoped dead in my tracks when I saw him pointing a gun at the man. I couldn't understand why my dad was doing this, he yelled for me to come to him again. But I didn't move, and then the scary man pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. _

_I looked at my dad and he looked back at me in that split second the scary man pointed his gun on my dad and shot. He fell to the floor and I ran to him. _

_I screamed for him to respond to me, but he didn't. He just lay there motionless on the floor, finally his eyes flew open and he looked at me. _

"_I love you and your mother, never forget that Rosie" where the last words I ever heard my dad say…_

_The screaming of sirens came closer and closer, until I couldn't hear and everything went black. _

_Dad died later that day in the hospital. _

_Last night mum sat me down and told me that dad was in the F.B.I and that's why this man had come after him, but that I didn't need to worry about him coming back because he was in prison for life. _

_So, now I can finally understand what happened that night. I think that's what I needed to be able to write down what happened in this diary. _

_Love Roise, _

I took in a shaky inhale of breath, wow. I didn't know what to think of what I had just read, now I felt like I shouldn't have read it at all. Maybe this was something that Rose would have waited and told me when she was ready, but I'd stuck my nose in and found out for myself.

I closed the diary and put it into one of my desk draws.

Something Rose had said to me the week before flashed into my head

_She giggled "Did you just call me your girlfriend?" _

"_Well yeah, isn't that what you are? We've been dating for almost three months" I said confused, I'd only ever had one real girlfriend before Rose and heck she was calling me her boyfriend after we'd been dating for a month. _

_She smiled "Ok then, you're my boyfriend, but you do realise if I'm going to call you my boyfriend now I'll have to bring you to meet my parents" _

_I froze and looked at her "You want me to meet your parents?" _

_She nodded "Yeah of course" she laughed "Don't give me that look Em, they're not scary. Dad only jokes that he is, and mum well she couldn't hurt a fly. So breath you won't die". _

She had said it, she'd said parents and dad. So why did her diary say her dad died?

Oh jeeze, now I was left with more questions then I started with….

* * *

This chapter was very different from the way I've written the other chapters in this story. I'm experimenting and just playing around to see how it turns out.

So please leave a reveiw telling me what you think.

I'm sorry I've taken sooo long to update, I started uni last week so I've been really busy with that. I'll try my best to update again before the end of the week.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
